


Only Yours

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck making out against the wall of a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Yours

Kurt moaned again as Puck turned them around, slamming him against the wall of the club. Puck never let his lips leave Kurt's as the other boy leant against the wall, thrusting his tongue into Puck's mouth and making him groan.

Puck shoved his knee into the part in Kurt's legs, making him spread them and slipping his leg in between. Kurt groaned at the feel of his boyfriend's thigh pressing insistently against his hard-on and slipped a hand through Puck's mohawk, pulling on the short hairs, as they continued to kiss. Puck abandoned his mouth, making Kurt whimper at the loss, and pressed short, chaste kisses along Kurt's jawline, down his neck, making a line down to his exposed collarbone. Puck bit down hard, pulling the flesh between his teeth briefly and making the other boy gasp, before pressing a kiss there and biting again.

"You're mine, you got that?" Puck growled against his skin. "Nobody else's. Just mine."

All Kurt could do as he tried to catch his breath was nod vigorously but as Puck bit again, Kurt could tell he wanted an actual answer. "Yes, y-yours. Only yours." He knew he shouldn't have been flirting with other guys all night in the club but when it came down to it, he just couldn't help himself; the possessive, rough sex was just too amazing to stop his shameless flirting for.

_fin._


End file.
